Interview with Destined´s Author : Sol aka Prue J.
Here is the interview made to the Author of Destined. 1. What inspired you to write Destined? SOL: My main inspiration came from Charmed. It´s my favourite serie between my favourites. When Charmed ended I felt that I wanted more, so, I started creating a continuation of Charmed. 2. How did you come up with the name Destined? SOL: It was actually a hard decision to make. I thought in Blessed but I found out there was another virtual show with that name. So I tried to find a word that could describe what this shows was about and that word was Destiny. That´s were the name Destined came from. They were Destined for something. 3. Is there anything you find particularly challenging in your writing? SOL: Everything about writing is challenging for me but the most challenging thing is to create people´s background. To imagine and picture in my mind what happened between the final episode of Charmed and the first episode of Destined. And every single day a new happening pops into my mind and I have to find the perfect way to put it together with what I already have. Also, I trie to add personal experiences into Destined and it's character's life. 4. What made you start writing Destined? SOL: As I mentioned above, my pasion for Charmed was what made me start writing Destined. 5. What´s your favorite episode so far? SOL: My favourite episode is episode 16, Pruemageddon. I´m not going to tell more about it once is not on the site yet. UPDATED --- Love season 2 episode 8, 12 and 16. 6. What character (s) do you enjoy writing about the most and why? SOL: Definetely Prue J. She is one of the main characters and I base her in myself. Not telling that I am like her, no. I just put myself in a actress´ shoe and wonder what I would like to do as an actress. What I want to show through a TV screen. But I do enjoy to write about all the characters. They all are different from the others and I really enjoy creating different personalities. Some traids are based on myself, specially Prue J. and Melinda. But people who knows me well say that there're hiden things about my personal life and myself in every corner. 7. What do you have to say about what is yet to come in further episodes? SOL: There´s still a lot to come. New characters coming into Destined and a few old friends from Charmed. Once more a battle between good and evil (it wouldn´t have fun without it), love, love, love, secrets, funny moments, happy moments... I think you just have to keep following the the virtual show and find out. 8. How did you come up with the storylines of each character? SOL: It´s not as easy as it looks like. I spend a lot of time working on it. Actually it was what took big part of my time before starting the episodes. I have to say that to create one of the kids I had to look to the family tree. Look at the characters I already knew and pick some characteristics I thought it suited that person. After that I have to had some new characteristics because everybody is different. That´s the start then I had to create the backgrounds and as story goes on the character is being created. 9. How long did it take you to create each Destined One? SOL: I´m not going to say that it took me a day or a week creating this or that person. It takes time and while some are easy to create others can take days. 10. Did you base your characters creation from past information of Charmed? SOL.: Yes. 11. We realize from some episodes that you kept not only information from Charmed, the TV series, but also from Charmed comics. Can you confirm that and tell us why? SOL: I confirm that. I could forget the comics and just base Destined in Charmed, but I chose not to because I like some of the information that comes out from the comics. It´s cannon for me and that´s why I use some in Destined. Even thought, not everything that's in the comics is or will be used in Destined because it doesn't fit in Destined. 12. If new information comes out from the Charmed comics would you consider to take it or change something in Destined? SOL: I already did that so I would do it again. If I think that that information or situation suits Destined, I would. 13. How do you come up with new spells? Is it hard and do you enjoy creating them? SOL: Not easy. It requires a lot of thinking. I just try to think about what I want to accomplish with that spell and work with it. Of course I enjoy doing it but sometimes it gives me headache :) 14. What made you decide to make Henry Jr. adopted? SOL: When I first started writing Destined, Henry Jr. was biological son of Paige and Henry but, and here´s where I read the comic book where we see Junior for the first time, it made sense to me to have Paige with an adopted child. Both Paige and Henry didn´t grew up with their biological parents so why not?! 15. Why did you decided to kill Phoebe in the first episode and have her back to life? SOL: It just came to my mind. I had to have a plot for the episode and I wanted a time travel to show a little bit about what happened in the past and reveal something about the future. The time travelers of the family are the cupids, so I questioned my self, would Prue decided to go back in time to save Piper or Paige? Probably or probably she wouldn´t come up with that idea so let´s make sure she does and kill someone that she wouldn´t mind to lose her powers to save. That person was Phoebe, her mother. 16. We know that Destined is focusing on the kids but, there´s any chance we keep following the old Charmed Ones and their husbands´ life? SOL: Of course. The show is all about their kids but they are a very important part of their kids´ life so obviously we´ll keep following their lifes. 17. If so, will we see Leo becoming a magical being as it happened on the comic books? SOL: I think Piper and Leo deserve a rest, don´t you? Leo once was a whitelighter and I like what Paul Rudites did to him in the comics, but I want him to grow older with Piper. I don´t know the future, I might change my mind tomorrow or next year but for now, Leo is 100% human and he´ll be for a long time. 18. In the comics the Angel of Destiny has erased future callings from the kids. Why didn´t you consider that for Destined? SOL: It wouldn´t exist Destined if I did. 19. Why Prue (the Aunt) is back just now and not 20 years before? SOL: Because she had a life as well. She was living her life and she knew her family needed to move on. She kept an eye on her family but she knew it wasn´t the moment. That´s why I made her to come back just now. Little kids wouldn´t understand so she came back when everything was in their place. 20. What made you decide to create a second Twice Blessed Child? And why Prue? SOL: That was the first idea that came to my mind when I was creating a plot for Destined. I always like Prue (the Aunt) so I wanted to have someone with a big resemblance to her and everybody would ask why not Melinda? Well, because for me that was the way to show that Phoebe loved her big sister Prue. I thought in make the second Twice Blessed Child someone out of the family that´s when I thought in the Prue I created. She is the first female witch after her mother and Aunts so yes, it had to be her. 21. Why did you make Wyatt and Prue fall in love? They are cousins. SOL: First, this is a show, a fantasy and supernatural show. So, things that are unacceptable in real life can make sense in TV. But that´s not the reason. There´s the big thing that cousins can´t fall in love. WHY??? My grandparents were cousins. They married and had kids. They were not siblings so what was stopping that? If we go back on time we would see that there´re a lot of famous couples that were cousins. Besides, don´t you like to see those two fighting and making out? I do. There's also a quaote that says: Cousins' love lasts forever and I like this fated things. It's so romantic and charming. 22. Any plans for a wedding or a break out? SOL: A lot of plans for a few break outs and a few weddings. I mean we cannot have a pink life all the time. But we´ll have to wait a little bit for weddings. Break outs, on the other hand, can happen every single day. Let´s wait to see. 23. How did you come up with the names? SOL: I went to the family tree and took some from them, others I already new from Charmed and others from the comics. It requires to give a look at each one of the characters and see if the name we chose makes sense and suits the person. 24. What made you decide to make Prue, Melinda and Tamora the new Charmed Ones? SOL: Before starting Destined, I read all over the internet that probably Phoebe´s daughetr would take over the Charmed Ones thing. But I don´t follow anybody´s mind. What made sense for me was to have the first born girl of easch one of the Charmed Ones to be the heiress of that power. 25. Wasn´t it supposed to be old Charmed Ones dead before a new set of Charmed Ones would appear? SOL: Do you guys want me to kill the old Charmed Ones? LOL. Who said that? They are still the original Charmed Ones, they´ll always be. When they died probably the new Charmed Ones will get more power but I don´t want Piper, Phoebe and Paige to died, at least not yet. 26. Talking about Melinda, is there something more behind what we see? Let´s say, something is not clear right now. Does she have more to show or that´s just from my imagination? SOL: They all have more to show. And yes, there´s something about Melinda that even she doesn´t know. But we´ll have to wait a little bit to see what I´m talking about. 27. Will Melinda conquer Damon´s heart? SOL: Definetely! 28. Why did you decide to make Melinda fall in love with Damon instead of someone else? SOL: Who wouldn´t feel in love with that guy? Even I would! :) It made sense for me. Piper helped Damon´s father, Piper is Melinda´s mother... 2+2 :) 29. Will we see more of Charlotte, Cassandra, Tamora, Pandora and Junior? SOL: Of course you will. We are just getting starting. 30. What can you tell us about what is going to happen until the end of season 1? SOL: I can´t say too much but as I mentioned before you´ll see some old characters coming back from Charmed and one or two new characters. 31. Is there a season 2 planned? SOL: Indeed! 32. If so, what´re your plans for season 2? SOL: There´re a few plans for season 2 but still working on the plot. 33. Will we see more about Junior´s backstory? SOL: Oh yes! 34. Will Aunt Prue, Cole, Billy, Darryl or any other character from Charmed show up or be back (in Prue´s case) in Destined? SOL: Aunty Prue will be back soon. As for Cole, Billy or Darryl probrably sometime in the future. And they are not the only ones coming back. 35. Some people are wondering about Bianca. Can you tell us something about if she will show up in Destined? SOL: Maybe or maybe not. I want her in and maybe she shows up to say hi to Chris ;) 36. We know you created Andrea. Is she staying for a long time in Chris´ life or do you have other plans for him? SOL: You´ll have to read next episodes. 37. Will Leah die sometime soon? SOL: All evil has to died eventually. She´s evil but I think you´ll have to live with her for a while. 38. How did you come up with the idea of a new Source? Daughter of the Seer and the late Source of All Evil. SOL: I just liked the late Source and Seer but I also wanted to make something different than bring them two to life. 39. How do you come up with new demons for the show? Is that easy for you? SOL: It´s not easy. It´s even harder than write spells. It requires some search. 40. In case season 1 is not the only and last season, how many seasons do you have planned? SOL: I have some plots line but I don´t know exactly how many season will take to have them. I thinking in 6/8 seasons what do you think? 41. At the end of episode 12 we read Eric´s voice mail. Will that create a separation between Wyatt and Prue? If so, will it last? SOL: Oh yes. Wyatt won´t accept easily the return of Eric into Prue´s life and that will create a bad moment for both. 42. What about the other girls´ love life? Will we see the twins or Charlotte or Cassandra settle down sometime in the future? SOL: For sure. 43. What about Don Juan Junior? SOL: He´s a Don Juan but yes, you´ll see our dear Junior in love. 44. Will you show us more about Chris? SOL: Oh, there´s a lot about Chris. I can say that season 2 will show more about him. 45. I insist, is Bianca coming somehow? People think Paige kind of mentioned her in episode 12? Can you confirm that and please tell us if she is coming back? SOL: Yes, Paige was talking about Bianca and yes, Bianca will be back. 46. Season 1 is centered, so far, in Wyatt and Prue and Leah. Will we see anybody else on the spot light before the final episode of first season? (WYATT) SOL: You´ll see Chris, Melinda and Damon a little more. 47. Are you writing something else apart from Destined? If so, can you tell us about it? (WYATT) SOL: I wrote a book and I´m starting a second one. Both are romantic books. 48. Will Wyatt become evil sometime in the future? (JACKSON) SOL: Definetely! We always like a badass! 49. Will Jackson White be back on the show? (JACKSON) SOL: No plans for now but a few plans for the future. 50. If you get the opportunity to have your show on tv, would you take it? (JACKSON) SOL: Immediately! 51. So, we know that your main inspiration to write Destined is taken from Charmed, but is there any other show you take inspiration from? Which? (LEAH) SOL: I love TV series and yes I take some inspiration from it. Right now I love Once Upon a Time, but I watch Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Pretty Little Liars and a few more. 52. How long it takes for you to write each episode? (EMBRUJADA) SOL: It depends on how inspired I am. It can take me a week or a month. It´s all about inpiration. 53. Is it hard to write about a death? In the first episode I couldn´t believe that Phoebe was death but was happy when they saved her. Are you thinking in killing someone from the main cast? Just for us to be prepared! SOL: It´s always hard when it comes to someone from the main cast. It has to let people open-mouthed. No one from the main cast will died soon, or well, at least they won´t stay death for long. ;) 54. if it wasn´t Destined what would you be writing about? SOL: Once Upon a Time maybe. I have some ideas for it but who knows some day! 55. To end, tell us a little more about your plans for the future. SOL: There´s a lot of plans for the future of Destined. People leaving and coming back, people finding and losing their loves, a lot of fights and new evil beings, problems to deal with, separations, secrets revealed.... a lot of things coming in. SOL: Thanks for the interview guys and keep following the adventures of Destined ;) Read more: http://charmeddestined.proboards.com/thread/732/interview-author-destined#ixzz2yaiySCi3 Category:DESTINED